There has been known a foldable cell-phone of which display unit is visually recognizable even when the cell-phone is in a closed state.
For example, PTL1 discloses a foldable cell-phone that includes three cases (the first to third cases) rotatably connected and two display units (the first display unit and the second display unit). This foldable cell-phone exposes the second display unit when the first case and the second case are in a folded state and exposes the first display unit and the second display unit when the second case and the third case are in a folded state. Therefore, a user can visually recognize at least one of the first display unit and the second display unit even when the foldable cell-phone is in a folded state.